<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over the Wall by Cyan (vehicroids)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938138">Over the Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan'>Cyan (vehicroids)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri and Hilda meet while Hilda is skipping class, and begs Yuri for a favour.</p>
<p>(For Yuri Rarepair Week. Day 1: makeup)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over the Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The grounds are far more peaceful during the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the good little students in class, and the knights busy, it leaves the grounds clear for more unsavoury types to wander the grounds. Unsavoury types like Yuri, who has perched himself on a wall. Even the dirtiest of worms must come up overground once in a while. The mid morning sun is warm and bright, basking the grounds in its light. It's the perfect amount of light to adjust his makeup. The lights in Abyss just aren't good enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mirror sits in his palm. The glass is cracked, but he's learned to adapt to it. He's careful with his brush as he applies eyeshadow; his signature shade of pinkish purple. While he knows he's alone, he can't help but cast a look around him on occasion. Yuri is more than aware of the church's opinion of him being above ground. He also does not care. He would rather avoid hassle however, and the moment he sees a knight, he'll run away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can't say he blames the church for holding their opinion. It's a similar reason why Yuri doesn't like them in Abyss. In his opinion, however, it's not Abyss who is the problem. No, the problem is the rich brats who think they know more than they do, swinging weapons they hardly know how to use. Those kids aren't his problem, not until Byleth calls upon his aid when one of the students is unable to leave for a mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snaps his mirror shut, only to be met by one of those students. She's grinning up at him, the very picture of feigned innocence. She flutters her eyelashes at him, but he doesn't trust her. He presses his lips into a hard line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're Yuri, right?" she asks, her voice sickly sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, and you're meant to be in class."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows who she is. Hilda is hard to miss, even if one were to spend all of their time in Abyss. There's a charm around her, an aura that draws people in. Yuri knows better than to fall for those tricks, so he won't. He watches her, like a wolf might watch a deer. She laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, sure, but my class is doing archery training, and that's not really my thing," she says, waving the idea away dismissively. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does mind. However, he can't help but be curious about Hilda. He glances at the empty space beside him; it's not his problem if she's not in class. He's not her professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. What the hell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri holds out a hand to help her up, and she takes it and hoists herself up with impressive strength. She sits down next to him, kicking her legs against the brick, that sweet smile still on her lips. That wicked smile is hiding something. Yuri learns one thing very quickly: do not underestimate Hilda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're the reason I keep getting called for help with missions," Yuri says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not my fault! It's just scary, you know? And have you seen my noodly arms?" Hilda gestures at her arm for effect. "I'd only get in the way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you come here if you didn't want to learn anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her head back with a groan. "My brother forced me to go. He said I could make new friends and all that and, yeah, he was right, but I could do that without risking my neck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, leave it to nobles to complain about education. Not that Yuri is one to talk, not when he threw his education away so readily not that long ago. He shakes off the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I don't wanna get all gross and sweaty." She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. "You get it, right? You're just like me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what exactly are you implying?" Yuri asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a pretty guy. You know how difficult it is to stay pretty. That's why you were just touching up your makeup."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles at him like she's won. Yes, Yuri understands the difficulty of looking good. However, he doesn't mind getting dirty for work, so her point is completely lost. He stares at her without a word, and eventually she takes the hint and huffs. She kicks her heels against the wall once more, and for a few moments, the only sound was the thudding of leather against brick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know any guys who wear makeup. Even Lorenz doesn't wear any," she says. "I tried putting some on Claude once, and he got so mad. I don't get it. Boys are weird about makeup."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri shrugs. "I guess they're worried it'll make them look feminine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda looks over at him. "And you don't care about looking girly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're looking at me. You tell me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a sparkle in her eye that isn't quite admiration, but close enough to it. Yuri ignores his discomfort and gives her a sly smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you even get makeup in the underground?" Hilda asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she knows that much. Who told her? Probably Balthus; given half a chance, he would wear a badge that reads 'ask me about Abyss' on his jacket. At least then he might keep his shirt on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Hilda knows about Abyss, then makeup is the last thing that's secret down there. He doesn't mind telling her about his makeup. What could she possibly do with the information?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can make your own, if you know what you're doing," he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation, she grabs his face and ignores the way he flinches. "Wow! You make your own? How do you get those bright colours?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hilda. Let go of my face."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squishes his cheeks for good measure, before letting go. "But seriously, wow, that's amazing! You know, I make my own accessories, but I don't think I could make my own makeup. It sounds like a lot of work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not," Yuri says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile changes, but only for a moment. She's soon back to her usual self, leaning a little closer to Yuri as she pouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd never be able to make my own stuff," she laments. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Es</span>
  </em>
  <span>pecially with colours that bright! I'd make such a mess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows what she's trying to do, but Yuri isn't falling for it. She's pleading with her eyes, begging for free makeup. It wouldn't be difficult to make; maybe a nice, bright pink. That's probably what she's asking for. She's asking the wrong person for favours, but whether she realises that or not, she's still begging. Such a shame she's asking the wrong person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can learn," Yuri says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you'd probably make it so much nicer than I would."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might be right, but he won't give in to her. He folds his arms, leaning back. Yuri won't give in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you don't want to owe me a favour. Trust me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a favour! It's just what friends do!" After a moment's pause, she adds, "and if you do this for me, I'll do your makeup sometime, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what, exactly, am I getting out of this?" Yuri asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda gasps, scandalised. "I'm doing you a huge favour! Please? It'll be so much fun!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's still got that puppy dog look in her eyes, her lower lip sticking out just so. Yuri can't say no to her, no matter how much he wants to. What is it about Hilda? He sighs harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You owe me," he says. "And no, I don't mean you get to do my face."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either she chooses to ignore the second half of his sentence or he ignores her, but either way, her excitement doesn't dissipate. She stamps a kiss to Yuri's cheek, before dropping down to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Hilda runs off, Yuri begins to wonder what she could owe him, in turn. He's sure he'll think of something.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is... is this really the first Yuri/Hilda fic on AO3? Holy shit lol. Anyway I love them and I hope you love them with me</p>
<p>Bug me on <a href="http://vehicroids.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> || <a href="https://twitter.com/vehicroids">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>